seventh sense
by winter lodge
Summary: Rio Nakamura, dua puluh enam, tidak bisa melupakan perkataan seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun tentang indera ketujuh. [AU]


**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **a/n:** self-indulgent writing, entahlah ini make sense apa nggak, cuma ditulis untuk membereskan chaos di kepala (dan karena kangen karuri juga)

.

.

.

 ** _this was the boy i met._**

 ** _a little bit messy, a little bit ruined, a little bit of a secret;_**

 ** _a beautiful disaster._**

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di sebuah toko musik. Rio sedang melepas _headphone_ yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mendengar sampel lagu baru dari grup musik favoritnya—The Kunudon—ketika ia menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Mungkin sedang menunggu giliran untuk mendengarkan sampel lagu yang baru saja Rio dengarkan, dan hal tersebut bukanlah situasi yang tak wajar di toko musik seperti ini. Tanpa basa-basi Rio menyodorkan _headphone_ yang dipegangnya pada orang di sampingnya, sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi bahwa orang tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hee, ada juga orang lain yang suka The Kunudon."

Rio mengerjapkan mata. Sepengetahuannya, The Kunudon yang baru saja lagunya ia dengarkan itu memang bukan grup musik yang sangat terkenal, namun bukan berarti grup musik yang sama sekali tidak memiliki fans.

"Yeah. Begitulah." Rio tampaknya tak bisa menemukan respon yang tepat dengan cepat, mengingat orang tersebut berkata dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Butuh beberapa detik jeda waktu sebelum Rio menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang _headphone_ yang mungkin dibutuhkan oleh orang itu. Kembali Rio menyodorkan _headphone_ yang masih berada di tangannya. "Ini. Silakan."

Sekilas senyum muncul di wajah sang pemuda misterius. _"Thanks."_

"Sama-sama." Rio mengangguk, kemudian berlalu. Tiga langkah kemudian, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat pemuda barusan dengan lebih jelas dari posisinya sekarang. Pemuda itu tinggi dengan rambut merah menyala (yang tidak bisa Rio identifikasi sebagai rambut yang alami atau bukan) serta kulit wajah pucat yang nyaris tenggelam di antara bulu-bulu jaket panjangnya. Bentuk wajahnya-seperti apa matanya, atau ekspresi mulutnya-tak bisa Rio lihat dengan jelas dari sini. Meskipun begitu, sosok sang pemuda misterius telah sukses terekam dalam benaknya, seolah ia tidak mengizinkan Rio untuk lupa.

Rio sedikit menyesal karena ia tidak bertanya siapa nama pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi di dalam remang-remang ruang interogasi, beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan di toko musik. Rio cukup heran dengan ingatannya sendiri karena masih bisa mengenali pemuda misterius tersebut. Ia masih mengenakan jaket bulu-bulu yang Rio ingat; sementara Rio sendiri merasa ganjil mengenakan seragam tugasnya di depan sang pemuda.

"... Nama?"

Rio memulai dengan pertanyaan sesuai dengan panduan interogasi. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mengadu tatapan matanya dengan milik Rio.

"Akabane Karma."

 _Nama yang cukup unik,_ pikir Rio. "Umur?"

"Delapan belas."

Rio mengernyit. Bahkan belum cukup umur untuk minum alkohol. Rio nyaris tidak percaya kalau anak ini jauh lebih muda dibanding dirinya. Tampaknya memang anak zaman sekarang dapat nutrisi yang lebih bagus dibandingkan orang-orang yang hidup pada generasi Rio.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Sedang di luar negeri."

Rio mengetukkan pelan pulpen yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya. "Kalau begitu, wali?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

Suara embusan napas panjang menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai berakhir di sini?"

"Kalau menurut petugas yang membawaku kemari, _aksi perusakan tempat umum_ ," Rio tidak bisa tidak mendengar nada mencemooh yang muncul dalam empat kata terakhir yang diutarakan Akabane. "Padahal kalau mereka punya mata, mereka akan tahu kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Rio mendengus. "Kau tidak akan dibawa kemari kalau kau memang tidak melakukan perusakan tersebut."

Kalimat Rio barusan membuat Akabane tertawa sinis, sedikit menyinggung perasaan Rio.

"Kan aku sudah bilang-kalau mereka punya mata. Kenyataannya mereka tidak. Memangnya polisi Jepang mana yang punya mata? Seandainya mereka semua, rekan-rekanmu ini, punya mata, keadilan bukanlah sekedar wacana belaka."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang aparat penegak hukum," hentak Rio. "Kau bisa dituntut."

Akabane tertawa. "Aku masih di bawah umur, Nona Polisi," gumamnya dengan seringai licik tapi cerdik. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah depan, tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah label nama pada seragam Rio. "Anda tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi ya, hmm … Nakamura-san?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Tentu saja aku tersinggung kalau ada yang bilang mataku hanya pajangan." Rio menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Percuma. Apapun yang terjadi, umurnya hanya delapan belas. Setelah ini ia akan berakhir di pusat pembinaan dan kembali ke sekolahnya sebelum hari kelulusan tiba. Tidak usahlah mencari masalah dengan anak-anak, begitu cara Rio menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi apabila Nakamura-san memang benar-benar menggunakan matamu sebagaimana mestinya, haruskah Nakamura-san merasa tersinggung?" Akabane kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya terdengar sangat masuk akal. "Kalau Nakamura-san merasa tersinggung, itu artinya matamu yang cantik itu benar-benar hanya pajangan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, sesukamu saja." Rio merasa ia perlu mengakhiri topik ini segera agar ia bisa melanjutkan interogasi ini. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan pukul sebelas malam kemarin?"

"Jalan di Shibuya. Sepulang dari konser The Kunudon." Tanpa diduga, Akabane menjawab dengan kooperatif. "Mau pulang ke rumah. Dan tidak, aku tidak merusak fasilitas umum sama sekali. Kalian hanya menangkapku di waktu yang tidak tepat saja."

"Aku sudah melihat catatan tingkah lakumu di sekolah," ungkap Rio. "Kau bukan siswa yang menyenangkan untuk diajar, sepertinya."

Akabane terkikik geli. "Hei, setidaknya guru-guruku tak perlu mengulang perkataannya ratusan kali demi mengajariku trigonometri."

Rio menarik napas sebelum melihat catatannya. "Persentase kehadiran jelek, berkali-kali memancing masalah dengan guru dan sesama siswa, tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan berbagai pelanggaran peraturan lainnya. Jika dilihat dari sini, sulit untuk mempercayai kalau kau memang tidak melakukan perusakan ini."

"Bukankah mereka bilang untuk tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya, Nakamura-san?" Akabane membalikkan pernyataan Rio barusan. "Meskipun itu memang mudah, namun tidak berarti hal itu harus dilakukan. Coba deh, apakah semua pembunuh di negara ini selalu menampilkan perbuatan tidak baik di sekolahnya? Memang ada, tapi tidak semua, kan? Itu yang terjadi padaku."

"Apakah ada bukti lain yang bisa memperkuat pernyataanmu kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak bersalah?"

"Tidak ada." Akabane menjawab kalem. "Aku sudah tahu sejak awal aku memang akan kena sial seperti ini. Mau kubilang aku tidak bersalah seperti apapun toh tidak akan ada yang percaya karena kalian tidak punya mata yang bisa melihat kejadian sebenarnya."

Rio mendengus, sedikit sebal karena Akabane kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik ini.

"Kau tahu," ungkap Rio setengah bergumam. "Kalau kau dinyatakan bersalah dan harus berakhir ke pusat pembinaan, hal itu akan terus membuntutimu seumur hidup. Kau akan berhadapan dengan cap sebagai perusak."

"Ah. Nakamura-san baik sekali karena memberitahuku, tapi tentu aku sudah tahu. Aku pasrah begini juga karena aku tahu, bukan?" Akabane memiringkan kepalanya sambil menampilkan sebuah cengiran kekanakan. "Aku tahu. Tenang saja. Dua tahun lagi aku akan jadi orang dewasa, dan aku akan memegang kendali penuh atas hidupku. Termasuk soal cap yang mungkin akan selamanya menempel padaku. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Rio. "Apakah mereka akan merasa bangga dengan anak yang seperti ini?"

"Oh, aku sudah mengecewakan dan membahagiakan mereka berkali-kali. Seperti siklus, kurasa," jawab Akabane ringan. "Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengecewakan mereka, dan suatu hari akan ada kesempatan lain untuk membahagiakan mereka. Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Dasar anak-anak." Rio mendengus. Akabane tertawa.

"Bukankah itu bagus, aku masih memiliki optimisme seorang anak di dalam diri ini?" Akabane bertanya retoris. "Jiwa anak-anakku masih terpelihara di sini, di dalam tubuh delapan belas tahun ini. Jiwa anak-anak dan indera ketujuhnya."

"Daya imajinasinya, maksudmu?" tawa Rio sedikit mencemooh. Akabane menggeleng.

"Nakamura-san, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Bukan di sini, bukan pula di pusat rehabilitasi," gumam Akabane, membuat Rio mengerjapkan matanya. "Dengar itu? ' _Til The Day We Will Meet Again_. Dari The Kunudon."

Rio menatap Akabane dengan penuh tanya. Sang pemuda membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tiba-tiba Rio dapat mendengar _Til The Day We Will Meet Again_ di dalam kepalanya, dengan begitu jernih, seperti lagu yang ia dengar dari _headphone_ toko musik beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

' _Til The Day We Will Meet Again_ menggema di dalam kamar berukuran sedang itu. Rio melempar kaleng sodanya ke tempat sampah, kaleng soda ketiga untuk hari ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan angka pada timbangan badannya keesokan hari, namun Rio tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, toh ia punya dua puluh empat jam untuk memikirkan soal digit berat badannya.

Hari ini ia tidak bertugas. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi yang dirasakannya malah bosan bukan main. Ada tumpukan _video game_ dan buku yang dapat ia baca namun entah kenapa rasa tertarik Rio hilang begitu saja. Padahal sebelum libur ia menunggu-nunggu hari di mana ia bisa duduk santai dan memainkan _game_ atau membaca buku-buku tersebut.

Lagu yang keluar dari speaker ponselnya berpindah. Rio meraih ponselnya, dan segera memutar lagu _Til The Day We Will Meet Again_ lagi dari sana.

Lagu itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum padanya enam bulan yang lalu, saat jaket bulu-bulu merupakan pakaian yang paling nyaman untuk dipakai dan Rio menggerutu karena tidak dapat libur awal tahun. Padahal biasanya Rio tidak pernah mengingat siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar ruang interogasi; kecuali anak ini. Entah kenapa ingatan mengenai Akabane masih menempel jelas di dalam benaknya, seperti gulungan rol film yang menolak untuk memudar. Akabane, pemuda delapan belas tahun yang menyatakan diri sebagai seseorang dengan jiwa anak-anak yang masih hidup.

Pemuda delapan belas tahun dengan indera ketujuh, katanya.

Rio selalu tertawa apabila teringat pernyataan tersebut, namun terkadang tawanya selalu berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan berganti dengan pikiran-pikiran introspektif yang membuat dirinya seperti melihat ke cermin dengan terpaksa.

Delapan belas tahun, dua tahun menuju kedewasaan dengan jiwa kekanakan yang masih begitu membara. Bandingkan dengan Rio, dua puluh enam tahun, terperangkap dalam rute dua belas kilometer antara apartemennya dengan kantor, seragam dinas berwarna gelap, dan rutinitas. Ia tidak punya waktu (dan situasi yang tepat untuk) membayangkan seperti apa indera ketujuh itu; meskipun di dalam hati, ia ingin sekali tahu. Seperti apa jalan pikiran anak itu, apa yang dimaksudnya sebagai indera ketujuh, mengapa ia begitu bebas, mengapa ia begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan bayangkan, mengapa-semua mengapa.

Rio menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan objek yang paling pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih polos tanpa motif.

Mungkin jiwanya juga sekarang seperti itu. Begitu polos tanpa warna.

Mungkin pada dirinya, jauh di dalamnya, terdapat keinginan untuk membebaskan sang indera ketujuh.

" _Nakamura-san, kita akan bertemu lagi."_

Rio beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat, tanpa peduli hal tersebut membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Dimatikannya pemutar musik pada ponselnya. Tidak perlu lagi mendengar dari sana karena _'Til The Day We Will Meet Again_ sudah bergema dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya, mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Ia mengambil langkah tanpa berpikir. Lantunan lagu dalam dirinyalah yang membawanya.

.

.

.

 ** _i asked the universe and the answer was you._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Orang bilang, _third time is the charm._

Pertemuan ketiga mereka terjadi di depan sebuah taman kota. Akabane mengenakan seragam khas petugas kebersihan taman yang direkrut secara sukarela, sedang berdiri bersandar di atas sebuah jembatan dengan pandangan tertuju pada pantulan sinar matahari di atas sungai. Rio mendekatinya perlahan, menjaga agar sepatu hak tingginya tidak menimbulkan suara yang tidak terlalu berisik. Pada kenyataannya Akabane sudah menyadari kedatangan Rio sejak awal, sehingga suara langkah kaki Rio sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya.

"Halo, Nakamura-san," sapanya setelah menoleh ke arah Rio dan menampilkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Seharusnya, Rio kaget karena Akabane masih mengingatnya. Hanya saja, kekagetan tersebut tidak muncul, seolah Akabane mengingat Rio adalah hal yang sangat wajar. "Kangen, ya?"

"Tidak juga." Rio menggeleng pelan. "Tapi ingin ketemu juga. Bagaimana pusat pembinaan?"

"Lumayan. Tidak jelek, tapi tidak asyik juga. Mama marah-marah, tapi hanya sehari. Benar kan apa yang kubilang sebagai siklus?" Akabane menaikkan bahunya dengan ekspresi wajah bangga. "Omong-omong, beres-beres taman melelahkan. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk."

"Begitu." Rio mengangguk, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar jembatan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan indera ketujuhmu?"

Akabane tertawa. "Bukankah hal itu yang membuatmu bisa menemukanku di sini, Nakamura-san?"

Rio tertawa. Kali ini, Akabane tidak. Ia hanya memandang ke arah Rio dengan tatapan gembira.

"Kau benar, kau benar." Rio mengangguk-angguk cepat, seperti penguin. "Kau dan jiwa anak-anakmu ya, Akabane-kun."

"Jiwa anak-anakku yang menuntunmu kemari," gumam Akabane. "Atau, justru jiwa anak-anakmu yang menemukanku, Nakamura-san."

Rio tersenyum. "Ceritakan lagi padaku tentang hal itu."

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Rio terbangun. Tetap di kamar apartemennya yang biasa, namun tidak dengan langit-langit yang polos seperti sebelumnya.

Lihat?

Ada setitik warna kuning, merah dan hijau di sana. Kecil memang, tapi akan terus menyebar.

Rio tersenyum. Ia mendengar lagi lagu _'Til The Day We Will Meet Again_ dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 _in the same dream I hear a familiar song that calls to me,_

 _it connect us._

 _ **(nct u; the seventh sense)**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** : ARCHIVED UNDER THE MOST NONSENSE THING SASHA EVER WROTE IN HER LYF


End file.
